


Deep in the meadow

by A_Lawliet



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Disney Songs, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Original Female Character(s)





	Deep in the meadow

It was around midnight, you, the lost boys and Peter Pan just came back from a day of playing trick on Captain Hook. everyone was exausted, Peter went to his room while you and all the lost boys went to bed as well. You had been in Neverland for a few months now, and you absolutely loved it.   
Over time, you even began to develop a small crush on Peter Pan himself. And when I say ‘small’ i mean ‘the biggest crush ever’. You’d almost fallen asleep when you heard a really loud scream. You opened your eyes and saw a shaky, crying lost boy standing next to your bed. You looked around the room to see all the lost boys had woken up, probably because of the screaming. ‘(Y/N)’, the boy wispered, ‘I-I had a nightmare. Could you maybe,… sing me a lullaby?’   
‘AWW, of cource, sweety.’ He walked back to his bed, I stood up and sat at the end of the bed. All the lost boys turned to me as I sang.  
/Peter P.O.V./  
I woke up from a loud scream. I got out of bed and opened the door slightly, peeking through. What I saw was unbelievable, (Y/N) sang a lullaby for one of my lost boys. Her voice, it was so beautiful. There is one thing you need to know: I absolutly love (Y/N), whenever she is smiling I can feel my heart flutter inside. When her beautiful song finished, the boys were asleep and both of us went back to bed.  
*time skip to the next night*  
/your P.O.V./  
After a long day of games and fun, night fell yet again. We all went to bed, when I had almost fallen asleep, I felt a finger repeatingly poke my cheek. ‘(Y/N)’ a voice wispered. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the one and only Peter Pan standing next to my bed. ‘Peter’, I asked sleepily, ‘What’s wrong?’   
‘I had a nightmare.’ he said quietly. You tried not to giggle at that statement. ‘Ok? Why come to me?’ Slightly imberessed he scrashed the back of his neck. ‘Could you maybe sing a lullaby for me?’ You smiled: ‘Of course, sweety.’ You moved a little to the left and petted the spot next to you. He climbed in next to you. You felt his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close to him. You giggled when his nose tickled your neck. Eventually you wrap your arms around him as well and start singing:  
Deep in the meadow  
under the willow  
a bed of grass  
a soft green pillow  
lay down your head  
and close your eyes  
and when they open  
the sun will rise  
here it’s safe  
Here it’s warm  
here the daisies guard  
you from every harm  
here your dreams are sweet   
and tomorrow brings them true  
here is the place  
where is love you

When you finished the song, Peter suddenly sat up. He looked down at you, staring into you eyes. a smile formed on his lips. All of a sudden he bend down and placed his solf lips on yours. The feeling made you melt inside. After a second you started to kiss him back. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away. He rested his forehead against yours. ‘I love you, (Y/N)’ This made you smile brightly. ‘I love you too, Peter.’ Peter smiled widely. He bent down again and pecked your lips. He nuzzled into your neck, tickling you with his cute nose when he did. That’s how you spend the rest of the night, cuddling together. You couldn’t describe how happy you were to be in Neverland, with Peter at your side, forever young, forever here, forever together.


End file.
